The present invention relates to an electrical appliance for a lampholder socket. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lampholder-socket-supported fan for use in an Edison type lampholder socket.
Screw-type lampholder sockets are designed to receive and threadedly retain the corresponding screw bases of conventional light bulbs. In typical residential applications, the lampholder socket is usually a ceiling-mounted, medium screw-base socket, the manufacture and installation of which is governed by the National Electric Code®. The standard electrical enclosure boxes and mounting brackets used in such installations are sized to withstand the torque required to snuggly tighten a bulb in the threaded socket. When the screw base of an electrical appliance that is larger than a light bulb is inserted in the socket and snuggly tightened, the socket may be subject to inadvertent over-torquing. The resulting damage to the socket may be hazardous and could possibly initiate an electrical fire.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that prevents over-torquing a screw-type lampholder socket when large electrical appliances are inserted in such sockets and snuggly tightened.